poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Haruhi Fujioka
Haruhi Fujioka (藤岡 ハルヒ, Fujioka Haruhi) is the main character of the Ouran High School Host Club series. She is a highly intelligent 1st-year student from a middle-class family ("poor" and "common" in the eyes of Ouran students) who attends Ouran Academy on scholarship based upon an entrance exam. As she is required to remain first in her class to keep her scholarship, her studies are very important to her. Personality Two characteristics that define Haruhi are her straightforward nature and her belief that one's gender doesn't define one's choices. Having been raised under less affluent circumstances than her classmates at Ouran, she displays more practical and responsible qualities, and is not easily swayed by the charms of the hosts. Even when she first meets them, she only reacts nervously instead of becoming instantly infatuated like most other girls. Haruhi also has a deeper voice than other female students, has short hair and dresses androgynously most of the time, thus, she is not easily recognized as female. Although she may be unflappable under normal circumstances, she suffers from Brontophobia (a fear of thunder), which terrifies her to the point of paralysis. Apart from this, she tends to have a peaceful nature, refuses to shirk work and is crazy about gourmet food, especially ootoro (aka fancy tuna), which is sometimes used as a bribe to involve her in the crazier schemes of the Host Club. Without such bribery, however, Haruhi is described as "apathetic," especially when it comes to making decisions and, particularly, in regards to the Host Club itself. She is also rather oblivious when it comes to her own emotions; an example of this is her unawareness of her developing love for Tamaki over the course of the series. Upon being designated a host, she becomes an immediate hit with the ladies due to her conversational skills and her charming smiles, gaining her the title of the "Natural" type. Though often exasperated with her fellow Host Club members, she cares deeply for them, in her own way. In return, the male hosts are quite protective of their "secret princess" and regard her with respect and affection in spite of any antics they may demonstrate. Haruhi is born under the star sign of Aquarius, the Water Bearer. The positive traits of this sign are honesty, curiosity, innovation and amiability; the negative traits being inconsistency, disinclination, detachment, deviation tendencies and inefficiency. Relationships Haruhi's Pokémon *Gothita → Gothorita → Gothitelle ♀ *Ducklett → Swanna ♀ *Ralts → Kirlia → Gardevoir ↔ Mega Gardevoir ♀ Trivia * * * * * Gallery Category:Females Category:Cross-dressers Category:Tomboys Category:In love heroes Category:Animal characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Characters Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anime Heroines Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Characters who are afraid of thunder